Inspiration
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: Looks like Tadashi's inventor's blocked. Tie in to The Painter fanfic universe


**Inspiration**

* * *

><p>The door of the studio apartment opened, the jingle of keys were heard.<p>

"Hi, Ami…!"

Tadashi looked over last minute sketches on the dining table, hoping to spot any missing links. Cogs turning, he couldn't figure out what was needed to make the solar cells run more efficiently on the car battery from burning out. Should he make the alloy less heavy?

He felt his fiancée's kiss against his cheek, soon returning a kiss of his own.

Ami sat herself across from him. Didn't she look good today? She had a big meeting with the company she was designing for, and when she dressed that way, he hoped to catch a glimpse before she cleaned herself.

Her hair was straight as ever. Eye makeup even and smooth, the grey eyeshadow brought out her irises. Her lips were painted in red.

They were engaged for almost five months. Soon, this woman he had known for so long was going to be at his side for the rest of his life. He couldn't believe she said yes when he proposed to her.

They both were so busy with work, they had to put wedding planning aside, though so far Ami kept her cool through it all. One thing she would definitely not turn into was a bridezilla. She was too composed to loose her edge.

She was his friend. His equal. Together in their studio apartment, they designed, drew, and made so many things together. Despite her quiet disposition, her beautiful mind was always at work. Her honesty and integrity were beyond her years.

"How did the meeting go?" she asked. "Did you guys figure everything out?"

The engineer sighed. "Nothing as of late. We're already a month behind and finding the right alloy for this car battery's harder than it is."

Ami shared his expression. "I know you'll guys find something. You always do."

Their hands were together on the table. "Either way, I'm glad you're making something more energy efficient."

Tadashi smiled. Ami always knew what to say. She kept the world together.

Even though they were behind on the car battery, he knew something will come together. He just had to keep moving forward.

"So, how was your work?" smiled Tadashi. "Anything big happened?"

"We finally finished the designs for the new campaign," she smiled. "It's all coming out tomorrow."

"Ami, that's great…!" He got up and hugged his fiancee. "I'm so glad this is happening for you."

As they fiddled with each other's hands, Ami sighed. He could look into her eyes forever. The smile was gone from her face.

"If only there was something I could do for you…"

"You already have, don't worry about it. I'm honestly happy for you."

A sly smile was still on her face. "Maybe you need some inspiration."

Tadashi sighed. If he had to stay at a desk or hold a pen and paper for another hour, he was going to loose it. "What I need is to be away from my work."

His eyes closed as he felt their lips touch each other. He breathed as he opened his eyes. Goodness, her kisses would send him into a blissful oblivion.

A mischievous look was on her face. "Did that help…?"

"Maybe I need another, I think that would help."

This time, the kiss send shocks throughout his entire system to his feet. A lazy smile was on his face.

Once he saw the look on her face, he realized it was the one she kept for him. "Inspired now?"

"I think we're almost there…"

Now it was his turn. One kiss after the other, he scooped up her frame. He could hear Ami panting as she tried to catch her breath. Moving down from her face, he kissed her chin, down to her neck, and to her shoulder.

Her skin was smooth, smooth as ivory. How could a girl like Ami end up with a guy like him? Right now, she was a total goddess, and he wanted her.

Soon, they were in their room.

Ami breathed. "Why are you being so slow?"

He gently placed her body on the bed, kissing her chest. "Slow? I'm just getting started."

He placed himself against her as he straddled her. It was a good thing Baymax was with Aunt Cass ever since she dislocated her hip, otherwise he'd pop up at an extremely bad time if they bumped into anything.

"We're engaged. It's not like we have to use protection anymore."

Was she trying to tease him this way?

Their clothes were scattered around the bed and on the floor. Tadashi just had to work his way through a lace undergarment. God, if she only walked around in that around the house, he'd be one happy man. He could already imagine her wearing that when she cooked breakfast as his wife.

"When we get there, we'll get there."

"You're not my boyfriend anymore, you're going to be my husband."

Tadashi smirked. "I'm not your husband, _yet_."

Pure desire was all over her face. "Then show me who my husband _is_, and give him to me."

She was asking for it. And he was ready to give it all to her. "Then your husband is here."

His hands slid off her underdress, her panties loosely going down. She was bare and open in front of him, ripe as ever. Beauty was in front of him, and it was all his.

Closing his eyes, he went in and placed a kiss on her lips, kissing her one right after the other. Once he found an opening, he slid his tongue into her mouth.

He began to massage her waist. A throaty moan was heard below him. He moved his hands to her breast, caressing them ever so gently.

Then he felt it. He knew he was ready. The time was now. He reached for the lining of his boxers, and began to slide them down. His eyes widen, a shortness of breath in his diaphragm. He could tell Ami felt it too.

He began to move into her, setting a steady rhythm for her. After each thrust, Ami groaned. Her legs wrapped around his figure. Between the pants and the shivers, he reached for her hand, their fingers intertwining with each other.

He could hear her call his name. He gently tightened the hold on her hand, picking up the pace.

"_Tadashi…" _

"_Ami…" _

"_Tadashi…" _

"_Ami…" _

"_Tadashi!" _

"_I'm here! I'm here!" _

"_No, please… don't stop. Don't stop." _

"Finally got your inspiration back?" Ami smiled as she combed her hair in the doorway of the bathroom.

Tadashi nodded, smirk on his lips. "I might have…"

"Let me know when you're ready for round two. Something tells me you're not quite there yet."


End file.
